


Return of a Jedi

by StardustStrange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I am aware this pairing wouldnt work due to timelines, M/M, Oneshot, but to me this in an AU, so take it as such and dont look too deep into it, this is short like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustStrange/pseuds/StardustStrange
Summary: After the Battle of Endor Luke Meets another Jedi and he is absolutley smitten
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Return of a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> as said in the tags I am aware this pairing wont work due to the timelines not necessarily working together but If you follow me on tumblr you will understand my reasoning behind this pairing , I know its odd but this is just a little self indulgent ficlet take it or leave it , if you'd like to see more or have any suggestions please let me know other than that, Enjoy! :)

Luke stood looking out at the galaxy it seemed at peace for the moment everyone was celebrating and everything felt right .

He became lost in his thoughts smiling to himself in the starlight before feeling a presence in the force.

Before he could figure out just what it was Leia tapped his shoulder getting his attention , smiling warmly at his sister he spoke "Leia"

"Luke, there's someone you should see ..." she said with a slight smirk .

"Oh ..lead the way"

Luke followed as Leia lead him away from the commotion where he remembered last speaking to her before leaving to face Vader .

He couldn't help but notice a figure standing with ..what seemed to be a small droid on their shoulder .

Giving Leia a concerned look raising a brow making her chuckle softly .

"He says he's a Jedi like you and he's been looking for you ... says he's felt your presence before and well .. I think you should talk to him" she explained giving luke a look of reassurance.

Nodding luke thanked leia as she walked back to Han and Lando .

His mind was racing as he took each step slowly towards the other his breath hitching upon hearing the other speak .

" I can sense your presence Luke theirs no need to be hesitant, I mean you no harm " The other chuckled softly turning to face Luke with a smirk .

Lukes defenses fell as he caught sight of the other Jedi, his hair was like fire ...embers blistering off into the starlight and his eyes a beautiful shade of green and that smirk ...it set Luke alight inside .

The Jedi noticed Luke blushing ever so slightly at the sight of him causing him to smirk even more looking over to the droid on his shoulder whispering something to the droid making it 'beep' in agreement .

"Sorry about that, I'm Cal...Cal Kestis" Cal said softly extending a hand out for Luke to shake .

Clearing his throat softly composing himself Luke took Cal's hand shaking it gently .

"Well its a pleasure to finally meet you Cal , What can I do for you?" Luke said politely letting go of the others hand .

Cal smirked at something the droid had said making him blush darkly "BD!" He said clearly embarrassed.

"S-Sorry about that , You know how droids can be sometimes ..." he mumbled scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Luke giggled softly finding Cal's behaviour to be downright adorable , he waved a hand showing he understood " Tell me about it , I've got an R2 Unit who's gotten me in and out of alot of trouble ".

The pair shared a chuckle between them the tension finally easing as they felt eachothers presence enjoying the moment .

Cal couldn't help but notice how Luke looked beneath the starlight the way his dark clothes blended in with the night and how the blue in his eyes practically sparkled .

He cleared his throat nervously as he fidgeted in place sighing as he gained composure "I'm here to help you find and train force sensitives".

Luke raised a brow confused head tilted slightly as he spoke softly "Force sensitive?, you mean there are more out there ?" .

Cal nodded " Yes , I've been told to find you Skywalker, we need to make our way to the planet Tython".

"Tython..." Luke said quietly to himself taking in Cal's words as he looked up, eyes meeting the others as he got lost in thought.

"There we will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the Force" Cal explained looking back at Luke.

With a sigh Luke nodded "Right ...When do we head off?".

Cal smirked " I admire your eagerness Luke but I'd suggest we stay here for the night and rest, Celebrate while we can then come tomorrow we leave for Tython".

Luke blushed softly " Ah I suppose you're right If I keep this up I'll burn myself out before training a Padawan" .

With a chuckle Cal stood beside Luke patting his back near his shoulder blade with a content sigh " Shall we then?" He said gesturing to the group celebrating near the campfire.

Luke smiled widely enjoying the other's proposal " Lead the way Cal".


End file.
